Goodbye Graduation
by Reincarnations
Summary: It is the last day of high school! Graduation is today and there is a present waiting for Saru. What could it be? Sequel to Horrible Holiday.


**_I stayed up writing this, mostly because I needed to stay awake to say happy b-day to my brother._**

**_This is a sequel to Horrible Holiday._**

**_I own nothing. I own whar (eternal peace)!_**

* * *

><p><em>She was drowning in the dark and eternal girl couldn't move anything. All she could do was speak.<em>

_She saw someone staring down at her. The girl screamed for him. The boy wouldn't move. He grinned a Chesire Cat smile. It made him even more handsome, but mischievous. The boy walked away from the dying girl._

_She was shocked. She honestly thought the boy was going to save her. _

_The girl started screamed again when the pain started going through her. She was on the verge of-_

"Saru!" Saru woke up drenched with water. She screamed and stopped when Renji clamped his hand on her mouth. "Why the hell are you screaming?"

Saru shoved his arm away and grabbed the nearest clothing/blanket to dry herself off. "How would I know? I probably had a nightmare."

Renji sighed and said, "Get up. You don't want to be late on your last day in highschool."

Saru sat up and asked, "Are you coming to graduation?"

Renji sighed. "I promise I will try. Hopefully Byakuya will let me take an early lunch."

Nobody in the Abarai family has graduated from high school; Saru is the first. They either dropped out or ran away during junior year; Renji is the former.

He dropped out the beginning of freshman year. They needed money to pay for the house, so Renji needed a job with lots of hours. He lied on a couple of applications. When he went to an interview and it was for Byakuya.

Byakuya asked Renji why he wasn't in high school. Renji told him the truth and he was hired.

"That reminds me, Shirayuki's down stairs."

"Please tell her she can come up."

When he closed the door, Saru went to her closet and grabbed random shirt and her favorite pair of pants.

She then went on her knees to grab a bottle from under her bed. She opened the cap and took two medication. "I thought you were off it," Shirayuki said from the door.

Saru jumped and then threw the medication back. "This isn't for that."

"Then what is it for?" Shirayuki asked rubbing her belly.

Saru stood and fell back on the bed. "It's for my stomach. I have trouble breathing when I wake up."

Shirayuki nodded as she sat on the bed.

"Speaking of stomach," Saru turned to lay on hers and smiled up at the visitor, "how's my little niece or nephew doing today?"

A light blush covered Shirayuki's cheek. She rested her hand on her growing belly. "The babies are doing alright. I actually felt them kick last night."

Saru's eyes widened when she all but yelled, "You're having twins?! Since when?!"

Shirayuki shushed her and answered, "I've been pregnant since the dance."

"Not that!" Saru started brushing her hair while saying, "When did you find out that detail?"

Shirayuki grabbed the brush and started doing it for her friend. "Yesterday at my ultrasound."

The two stayed quiet for a bit until Shirayuki started giggling. "I know that giggle," Saru said. "Why are you giggling that giggle?"

Shirayuki smiled and asked, "I thought you liked green, not purple."

Saru looked down and yelled, "Shit!"

Shirayuki slapped her playfully. "No cussing in front of my children!"

"Sorry," Saru whispered apologized. She cleared her throat and yelled, "Crap!" She smiled at the pregnant women. "Better?"

"Much." The clock stroke eight signalling for the two to leave. As Saru grabbed her books, Shirayuki asked, "You're not going to change?"

Saru shook her head. "It covers my scars better than any of my other shirts," she explained. "If anyone says anything I'll tell them to fu-excuse me. I meant back off."

Shirayuki rolled her eyes and led the way to the living room door. Once the two were outside, Shirayuki said, "How did you even get his shirt?"

"Last month, we we're studying for the finals." Saru stopped when someone wrapped their arm around her shoulder.

"Her little brother thought it would be funny to pull a stunt on us," her boyfriend continued on. "So he filled up some balloons and threw them at us."

Saru grabbed his hand while Shirayuki exclaimed, "Oh, I remember! You came home with your ruined notes. But what does that have to do with his shirt?"

"Hebe filled half with salsa and threw it at him," Saru explained. She looked at Senbonzakura and said, "Sorry again. He sometimes go overboard with his pranks."

"It's alright. On the bright side," he whispered in her ear, "you look better in it than I did."

Saru blushed and pecked his lips. "No PDA!"

The couple stared at her. "You did worse with yours!" Saru exclaimed.

Shirayuki stook her tonouge out at her and walked ahead of them.

The two shook their heads and followed the pregnant women.

* * *

><p>Every couple of minutes a junior or senior would ask Senbonzakura to prom. "Sorry," he would start each time, "I already have a girlfriend, whom I'm taking to the dance."<p>

But there was one teenage girl who asked Saru to the prom. "Sorry, I don't fly that way," she answered.

Her response made the girl run to the bathroom, crying. "Look at this," Haineko started out, whom watched the scene from afar, "for the first time ever Baboon-ass rejected someone instead of being rejected."

Saru glared at her as Senbonzakura pulled her closer. "Don't cuss in front of my future niece or nephew," She growled.

Haineko smirked and looked at Shirayuki's growing belly. "And you call me a slut?" Haineko asked Saru. "She's the slut; she's the one that's pregnant."

The comment pissed Saru off. Saru forced Senbonzakura to let go of her. She then stepped forward and punched Haineko in the face. Hainko was then on the floor holding her bloody nose as bystanders gawked at the scene, including the siblings.

Saru crouched down and said in a threatening tone, "Call her that one more time and I will break your legs; that way you won't be able to have sex with anyone." Saru stood and grabbed her two friends' hands.

Once they were in the classroom, Shirayuki said, "Thank you."

Saru smiled. "Like I'm gonna let her talk that way about my best friend."

Shirayuki smiled and sat by her boyfriend/fiancé, Hyorinmaru. (They've been dating for five years. He proposed on Valentine's Day) The other couple sat behind them.

"Shirayuki," Mr. Urahara stood in front of her. "During the graduation, what do you want to be announced as? Kuchiki or Hitsugaya?"

Shirayuki grinned mysteriously and whispered in his ear. He used his fan to hide his expression as he walked to his desk. "What did you say?" Hyorinmaru asked.

Her smile grew larger. "I'm not telling you."

"How 'bout me?" Senbonzakura asked.

"Nope!" Shirayuki said childishly.

Then it was Saru's turn. "How about your best friend that kicked that biotch-cat's ace?"

"If you don't tell them."

When Saru nodded, Shirayuki whispered in her ear. A smile started growing on her face. "I like you choice."

"Which is?" Hyorinmaru asked.

"You have to wait," Shirayuki said in a sing-song voice. What could she have chosen?

* * *

><p>"Saru Abarai," Mr. Urahara called out. Saru stood from her seat and walked up the steps to the podium.<p>

He handed the diploma to her and whispered, "It look like your brother made it."

Saru turned to the crowd and smiled when she saw Renji on the top row with Rukia, whom was taking pictures. She sat back in her seat. Hyorinmaru grabbed a chair from the row behind sat beside Saru. "So she chose Kuchiki?" He asked a little disappointed.

Saru smiled, "Wait and see."

Soon enough Senbonzakura was sitting beside her. He and Hyorinmaru switched seats. Senbonzakura leaned over and asked, "You happy he came?"

"Considering he never started any year except for freshman," She turned her head slightly, "I'm glad he was able to attend since he never had one."

Senbonzakura grabbed her hand and kissed her for a few seconds. Before they pulled away there was an audience 'awww', a few wolf whistles, and a familiar voice yelling, 'Get a room!'

They immediately pulled away and blushed slightly. Saru turned and glared at Renji while trying to fight a blush. He just smiled innocently.

"If we may continue," Mr. Urahara said with a smile. "Our next student is the bright Shirayuki Kuchiki Hitsugaya!"

The couple and Hyorinmaru cheered louder than anyone else.

Shirayuki sat beside her fiancé and slapped all of their arms. "Why the heck did you do that?"

"I'm marrying you." Hyorinmaru answered laying an arm on her shoulder. Shirayuki turned her attention to her brother.

"I'm not allowed to cheer for my first niece and/or nephew's mother?" Senbonzakura asked while Saru tried to keep herself from laughing.

Shirayuki laughed herself. "You're starting to sound like Saru." He blushed causing the other two girls to laugh.

Soon all the students had their diplomas and were seated. "Goodbye students," Urahara went on. "I hope your high school experience was eventful and full of good times."

The students threw their caps in the air. The graduation had ended.

Afterwards Saru went to go find Renji. She found him and Rukia waiting by the high school doors. Renji gave her a half hug, but she slapped him upside the head. "What was that for?" He yelled holding his head.

Saru smirked and said, "That's for what you yelled during the graduation." Renji and Rukia chuckled.

Renji stopped and said, "That reminds me, Rukia and I got you a graduation present."

Saru raised an eyebrow. "You know I don't like presents."

He smiled knowingly. "We know, but trust me you will love it."

"Where is it?"

"The present is at your house," Rukia answered with a smile. "It took us forever to find you the present."

"You will see it once you come home," Renji said. "We have to go." He hugged his sister once more. "I'm so proud of you." Then the couple was gone leaving Saru curious. What was her present?

* * *

><p>Saru and Senbonzakura were laughing as they walked up Saru's steps. "That was the most fun I had in ages!" Saru exclaimed.<p>

"And you looked beautiful in your dress," Senbonzakura complimented out his girlfriend. Saru was wearing a green mid-length spaghetti strap dress and the skirt part was ruffled and layered.

"You don't look bad yourself," Saru remarked. "Good night Senbonzakura."

She was about to enter the house until she heard Senbonzakura say, "I love you."

She turned around as quick as lightning. "What did you say?" She whispered in shock.

Senbonzakura wrapped his arms around and said, "I love you, Saru."

She stepped out of the embrace. "I-i-i don't know if I'm ready to say it back."

He sighed and kissed her forehead. "That's okay. I can wait." He walked down the stairs then looked up at the shocked female. "Hope you have a good night."

Saru slowly entered her house and closed the door. She was jumped out of her thoughts when Hebe jumped on her back. "About time you got here!" he yelled. "I was about to go chase you down!"

Saru forced the boy to jump off her back as Renji walked into the living room. "Your present is in your bedroom," he said with a smile. "You better hurry. We've been waiting on you since I came home."

Saru gave her brothers a confused look as she climbed the stairs. She walked down the hallway with them following her. She opened her bedroom door slowly then stopped.

She took a step back covering her mouth with her hand, trying to hide a scream that was destined to come out. Saru walked into the bedroom as the 'present' turned to face the door. A tear escaped her eye as she ran to hug the 'present'. Her brothers started smiling even more.

"Did you get all dressed up for me, Saru?" The 'present' whispered in her ear.

Saru shook her head as more tears escaped her eyes. "Kazeshini. . ." She started sniffling. The two stayed there for who knows how long. All Saru knew was her friend was back.

* * *

><p>Saru woke up and quickly looked around her room. She groaned when she didn't find what she was looking for and fell back on her bed. "Are you looking for something?" A very familar voice asked with amusement in his voice.<p>

Saru squealed and lunged at her friend, successfully hugging him. "Kazeshini!"

"You already did this last night!" He yelled but hugged her back.

"Where've you been?" She asked after she let go. "I thought you were with your brother."

"Renji called me and asked if I would come into town." Kazeshini explained.

"And you said yes?"

"Of course I said yes!" He exclaimed. "You're one of the few friends I got." Saru smiled.

Kazeshini eventually left her bedroom after catching up, so she could get dressed. She walked out the door to see him leaning against the wall. "Since when did you like purple?" He asked.

Saru looked down at her shirt to see it was the one she briefly wore yesterday. "It's my boyfriend's," she explained.

"Hebe pulled a prank on him?"

"Correct."

The two walked downstairs, ate breakfast, then left to go meet up with Shirayuki.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Saru!" Shirayuki yelled while swinging on a swing pushed by Hyorinmaru. He stopped the swing as the other two started walking toward them.<p>

"What's up?" Saru asked with a smirk, wondering when she will notice Kazeshini.

Shirayuki stood and a look of confusion spread across her face. "Who's. . . . ." She trailed off then screamed hugging the visitor.

"What's up with you two and screaming?" Kazeshini asked as Shirayuki backed away.

Saru shrugged while Shirayuki said, "Hyorinmaru this is Kazeshini. Kazeshini this is Hyorinmaru, my fiancé."

"And the guy that got you pregnant?" Saru and Hyorinmaru chuckled while Shirayuki smacked Kazeshini's head.

"So what are you doing here?" Shirayuki asked after the other two stopped laughing.

Kazeshini laid an arm on Saru's shoulder and said, "I'm here to visit this girl since I heard she was graduating."

Saru shrugged his arm away and asked, "Where's Senbonzakura?"

Shirayuki frowned and grabbed Saru's arm. "Excuse us for a second." She then pulled her best friend away to the slides. "Kazeshini's going to get jealous."

Saru stared at her. "Why? Because of Senbonzakura?"

"Yes!" Then, after yelling to loud, Shirayuki whispered yelled, "Kazeshini has been in love with you since you two met!"

"Really?" When she nodded her head Saru groaned."Well I don't like him that way. . . ." She trailed off as she watched the scene from afar. Shirayuki turned around and gaped at the scenario.

Senbonzakura had joined Hyorinmaru and Kazeshini looked furious. Kaseshini said something and it made Senbonzakura turn pink in rage, but he took a deep breath and went back to his calm self. Kazeshini at random pushed him down and started punching him. Senbonzakura was throwing back his own punches. Hyorinmaru tried to pull them apart, but then he was knocked down to the ground.

"Stop it!" Saru screamed running to the boys while Shirayuki ran to her fiancé. As she ran she saw that Senbonzakura stopped fighting back, bit was instead dodging the punching.

"Stop it Kazeshini!" He didn't listen. Saru tried to pull him off, but she was hit when he moved back his arm.

The side of her face was throbbing and blood started slowly coming from her mouth and nose. Seeing his girlfriend in pain gave Senbonzakura an extra boost in strength. He pushed Kazeshini off of him and punched him in the gut.

The two slowly stood. Kazeshini glared at Senbonzakura as he limped his way over to Saru's side. "Are you alright?" He asked helping her up.

Saru stood and tried to control her breathing while holding her burning face. "Kazeshini," she started out, "I don't want you anywhere near me."

"I didn't do anything!" He yelled.

"You tries to provoke Senbonzakura and you possibly gave me a black eye!" She screamed and then hissed in pain.

Kazeshini tries to touch her, but Saru ran away from him. She was barely able to make out her house put of the blurriness of her eyes.

She opened the door and went immediately to the bathroom. Renji, having heard the door open, walked past it to see his horribly mangaled sister. "What the hell happened?"

Renji helped clean off her blood while Saru said, "Kazeshini started a fight with 'Zakura. I yelled at them to stop, but only 'Zakura listened to me. Not so hard!"

"Sorry," Renji apologized now washing her face lightly. "Why did they fight in te first place?"

"Kazeshini got jealous." Was the answer that explained everything. After the blood was cleaned up, Saru went up to her bedroom while Renji went to get her some ice.

A few minutes after she was given the ice, the doorbell ringed. "If it's Kazeshini-"

"I'll tell him to get the hell away," Renji finished as he went to answer the door.

Couple minutes later Senbonzakura was knocking on her door. "May I come in?" She nodded her head and he entered. "Saru I'm so-"

"It wasn't your falt," she interrupted him. "Kazeshini did this, not you."

He sat beside her on the bed and said, "I wished it wouldn't have happened."

Saru moved his face to look at her. "Thank you."

Senbomzakura was confused. "Why are you thanking me? You're hurt!"

Saru smiled lightly and rested her head on his shoulder. "You stopped when I asked you to."

"That's because, you are my girlfriend," he explained holding her hand. "I would do anything for you."

She leaned up and kissed him for few seconds then pulled back when her face starting throbbing more. Then she finally said the three words she had the courage to say and meant.

"I love you."


End file.
